


In Bad Taste

by Squidink



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidink/pseuds/Squidink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times are always awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bad Taste

**Author's Note:**

> From the Breaking Bad kink meme: [Anything really. Jesse's never given a blow-job and is bad at it. Awkward discussion about condoms. Not enough lube, too much lube. Maybe they smooth it out, maybe it stays awkward the whole time. Run with it. ](http://brbakinkmeme.livejournal.com/521.html?thread=176137)
> 
> I am kinda sorta thinking about expanding this into a short series.

“Oh, jesus, Mr. White, please…”  Jesse moans, face pressed into the crook of Walter’s shoulder, one hand clenched in Walter’s shirt, the other braced on their work counter.  He pants, desperate, his cock twitching in Walter’s sure grip, gagging for friction, for Walter to buckle down and give it to him. 

There’s something thrilling – something not entirely kind – about getting Jesse in this position, bent back with only Walter to hold him up.  Jesse is half his age, fresh-faced and foulmouthed, a former student, for god’s sake.  He remembers Jesse, he does, really, but only as another delinquent wannabe just using his class to pass the time.  Another smartass with no future and nowhere to go— and he led him here, into the desert, let him grind helplessly against Walter’s palm, begging for anything, anything please, just to get him off.   An hour ago he was full of breezy disdain, rolling his eyes at every turn. 

Jesse arches up, pressing up into Walter, turning his chin away, inviting a bite, a kiss, whatever Walter will allow him.  Walter reels with power, and he doesn’t give Jesse an inch.  “Please, Mr. White, you gotta, you gotta do something, just…”  It’s something only Walter can drag free of him, some strange chemical reaction they set off in each other, he’s sure of it.

Walter puts one hand on his shoulder, and pushes.  Then pushes some more when Jesse simply leans away, looking dazed.  “Mr. White?  What, uh.  What are you doing?”

“Get down on your knees.”

Jesse’s eyes go wide, connecting the dots like a smart boy, even as he croaks, “Why?”

“Do you really have to ask?”  Walter flushes with embarrassment; maybe this was all just a bad idea from the start.  Jesse’s easy on the eyes, but he has a tendency to buck his reins at the last moment. Why this sudden timidity, when only moments ago he was practically humping Walter’s leg?  Frustration lends him strength, Walter presses down with all his weight until Jesse – finally! – starts to reluctantly lever himself down to his knees.  Jesse glances up at Walter, nervous, then to the bulge in Walter’s slacks. “Come on, Jesse, you can do this.  I have complete faith in your abilities.”

Jesse frowns, then hesitantly reaches up to Walter’s fly.  He fusses diffidently with the button, draws the zipper with painful slowness.  He dawdles a moment, licking his lips nervously, and pulls down Walter’s underwear in one quick tug.  When Walter’s cock springs free, Jesse balks theatrically, shrinking back against the counter.  “No way!  No, Mr. White, please, can’t I just beat you off?”

He wants to snap _no_ , but tries to appeal to Jesse instead. "Look, you’ve already come this far.”  Walter plucks off Jesse’s ridiculous beanie, sets it on the counter.   He brushes his fingers through Jesse’s hair. “It’ll be fine.”  He favors Jesse with an encouraging smile.

Fixing Walter with one last dirty look, Jesse shuffles back into place.   He wraps his fingers around the base, just holding them there for a small eternity, then jacking Walter loose and slow.  Walter allows this for a few moments; Jesse’s just bracing himself, getting into gear, but it drags out into two minutes of the most lackluster handjob ever. Walter grabs Jesse’s wrist, halting him.  Jesse’s pulse thrums like a bird right beneath Walter’s palm.  “Are you going to do it or not?”

“I just—” Jesse says, blushing of all things, like some kind of hoodlum innocent.  “I, uh…” he pauses, then mumbles something unintelligible toward the floor.

“What?  Speak clearly.”

“… Mr. White, don’t I need, like, a condom?”

“ _Why_?”  Walter can’t help himself; he slaps the counter.  This isn’t rocket science.  Jesse shrinks back further, his hand still uncertainly holding Walter’s rapidly fading erection.  “Do you think you’re going to get pregnant, Jesse?  Hmm?  Do you think you are going to get a disease from _me_?  If anything, _I_ should be the one who is worried!”  Walter breaks off to cough, only partially feigned.

“No, no, Mr. White, I— look, I don’t— I’m not comfortable sticking a dude’s dick in my mouth without like a, uh, a barrier or whatever, okay?  I’m not… into that.  And I don’t want to, to like, get jizz up my nose or, y’know swallow it—”

Walter groans, presses his palms over his face.  Good God.  “Jesse.  Jesse, how would I even— I won’t get any in your nose.”

“How do you know?”  Jesse shakes his head, and throws up his palms in surrender.  “No, you know what? This is too weird. I don’t want to do this—”

“Jesse, _please_.”  Walter breathes.  Jesse pauses halfway to standing.   “Jesse, please, I need you.”  Walter let his eyes shutter closed.

There is a long moment of silence.

Jesse settles back onto his knees.

“Okay.  Okay, Mr. White, just… just don’t move, alright?  And uh… tell me when, okay?”

“Alright.  Thank you, Jesse.”

“Yeah.  Yeah, whatever.”  Jesse’s tongue is shockingly hot, licking a quick stripe up Walter’s mostly flaccid cock.  He gasps, lurching forward to grasp the countertop on either side of Jesse’s head.   That sharp little mouth follows right after, kissing open-mouthed along the side.  His lips curl around the base, sucking hard, before sliding back down to the head.  There Jesse seems to hesitate, then absurdly gives the head of Walter’s penis a kiss, followed immediately by a quick, bobbing swallow.  He only manages a good fourth of the way down before gagging, but determinedly comes back for more.

“Oh.  Oh, Jesse,”  Walter moans, letting his head hang down between his shoulders.  “That’s good.”

Jesse hums, putting both his hands around Walter’s cock and making up the difference his mouth can’t manage, jacking up hard enough to bop himself in the nose a few times.  His tongue traces crazy circles around Walter’s glans, skirting underneath the folds and down along the throbbing vein.  Walter’s cockhead drags along the ridges on the roof of Jesse’s mouth, taps chastely against the soft palate, makes Jesse’s throat convulse.   Walter doesn’t think he’s ever been harder, not since he was young, when he was first married, and the thought of Skyler both excites and shames him.   He cracks open his eyes to watch Jesse’s cheeks hollow on the pull off, his lips red and raw and sopping wet with spit and pre-cum.   Jesse takes a moment to breathe, uses his surprising soft hands to spread the slick, then slips right back down as far as he can.  He looks obscene, some cut-rate locker-room porn fantasy come to life.  Walter’s bratty, brittle hooligan of a partner, giving the first blowjob of his life, giving it to Walter White like his life depends on it.

It’s hurried, and filthy, and crude, and absolutely perfect.

Walter comes.

It has the predictable response: Jesse sputters spectacularly, shoving Walter away mid-orgasm, coughing up Walter’s spunk all over the floor.  Another spurt splashes across his cheek, and Jesse makes a horrified noise, wiping it away frantically on his sleeve.  Walter can’t stop a grin.  “Shit, fuck!  Mr. White, what the hell?  You said you were gonna tell me when!”  Jesse looks up, cheeks red, lips chafed, eyes tearing up from the strain, and Walter feels an unprecedented wash of affection for him.   He sags against the opposite wall, while Jesse fusses about jizz stains on his jacket.

“Sorry,” Walter says.  He’s not.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcomed.


End file.
